


You will be my girl

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Tiny amount of angst, romantic or platonically relationship, tia is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Tia is the only one not to treat Veronica differently.This is really short but longer UK fics are coming.
Relationships: Veronica Green/Tia Kofi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You will be my girl

Tia had been the only one not to treat Veronica different after she rejoined their social group. The constant uncertainty of the world mixed with hours and hours of being alone had taken a serious toll on her mental health. Without meaning to Veronica had dramatically distanced herself from her friends.

It took a few months before she felt ready to face everyone again, Tia being the only one she’d occasionally talked to throughout. However, what became clear was that no one dare bring her absence up. Almost as if she was made of glass and would shatter at the slightest acknowledgement. 

This continued into the gradual lifting of social restrictions, the others avoided the subject at all costs, treating the past year like it never happened. 

Tia luckily had the tiniest amount of more common sense than the rest. Somehow she was able to see how hurt Veronica was. At the first moment they were allowed to, Tia found her way to Veronica’s flat, prepared to listen and if needed, give care and comfort to her best friend. 

One night in particular something between them shifted. 

The pair were no stranger to casual physical affection and could spend hours laying in each other’s arms without the need to move. Tia had fallen asleep with her her long limbs wrapped around Veronica,s body, trapping the older girl from leaving the couch. 

Veronica loved Tia. That was no secret. Tia loved Veronica. Still not a secret. There had always been something between them. Veronica had always thought the love she had for Tia was just that of pure platonic affection for a very close person in her life. But being so physically close to the younger girl sparked something new inside of her.

Tia was beautiful, smart and funny. Tia q made jokes about herself without regret. Tia was both full of fear yet the most fearless person Veronica had ever met.   
Whatever label they used for their relationship, romantic or platonic wouldn’t ever matter. Through thick and thin the pair stuck together. 

Veronica didn’t have to think about what the others were going to say as she placed a kiss on Tia’s forehead. 

Tia was her’s.


End file.
